


demons venom

by healing



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been waiting," Mikleo swallows thickly, looking like he's ready to jump him, "<i>all day.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	demons venom

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers, just absolutely shameless smut. hopping onto the "that elixir in gododdin was totally an aphrodisiac" headcanon. (￣∀￣*)

Ever since Mikleo had taken a sip (... a long sip) of that fake elixir, he'd been acting. Strange.

He'd been giving him odd looks all throughout the fire trial, staring when he thought Sorey wasn't looking-- they were all sweating and exhausted, but Mikleo in particular looked like he needed to stop and rest, his eyes lidded, lips parted, not entirely focused on the task at hand. His heady gaze was a little distracting, honestly, but Sorey had dismissed it as mere exhaustion and perhaps a hint of worry that he'd give in to the pressure, but-- but it didn't stop there.

When the group stops at the inn in Gododdin to rest up for the night, Mikleo almost moves to slam gald on the counter before seeming to remember himself and stopping, shoving it into Sorey's pocket instead. He keeps his wrist wrapped tight around Sorey's when Sorey stutters out a request for one room, single bed, Mikleo's slender fingers squeezing harder. Before the others can comment with anything more than a questioning tilt of their heads, Mikleo says, short and curt, "We're turning in early," and drags Sorey off.

"Mikleo, wai--"

The door is slamming behind them and Sorey's back is pressed against it before he can finish his sentence. Mikleo's pupils are dark and blown, chest heaving, and there's a flush on his cheeks that can't be excused by the dreadful heat surrounding them anymore, because there's nothing here but them, a bed, and the bag that Sorey had dropped to the floor.

"I've been waiting," Mikleo swallows thickly, looking like he's ready to _jump him,_ " _all day._ "

"All day for... what?" Sorey asks with a slight chuckle, a sad attempt at keeping calm, his tone edging on nervous. Mikleo's hands are pressed to his chest, pinning him to the door. He could squirm out of his grip if he tried, but he doesn't.

"For this," Mikleo breathes, and then there are soft lips all but crashing into his and Sorey is gasping in surprise at the sheer intensity of it before he can process what, exactly, is happening. They always share a room, a bed, but after a long and arduous day like today, Sorey hadn't expected... well, this.

Mikleo pulls back long enough to speak again, a low murmur ghosting over Sorey's lips. "Ever since that stupid, _stupid_ elixir, I've... I've needed--"

It takes him a minute, and then Sorey puts the pieces together. Right. The elixir. He didn't know what sort of effect it had had-- Mikleo had described it as warm, pleasant, but this? This was beyond Sorey's wildest expectations, and before he can point that out, Mikleo is pressing a knee between his legs and his brain is short-circuiting.

"Mikleo," Sorey manages, a weak groan, and Mikleo's response is to kiss him again, nudging at his lower lip until Sorey parts them for him. He rubs against his groin with his knee until there's a low whine in the back of Sorey's throat, and then, without any warning, Mikleo breaks it and drops down to his knees.

This time Mikleo's name is a startled question on his tongue, but all Mikleo does is look up at him through hooded eyes and give him a small, coy smile before unzipping his pants and wrapping a hand around Sorey. It doesn't take long to get him worked up-- seeing Mikleo in this sort of position, holding eye contact and licking his lips, doesn't make it difficult. Sorey swallows thickly.

"Mikleo, you don't-- you don't have to... I mean--"

But unsurprisingly, Sorey doesn't think he manages to sound very convincing because Mikleo is _looking_ at him, and the second he leans in and licks a stripe up his dick, Sorey gasps, short and sharp. That seems to egg him on, because then he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and Sorey's hand flies up to cover his mouth so he doesn't shout.

"So good," Mikleo whispers when he pulls back, his breath ghosting over Sorey's erection and making him shiver in anticipation. "I wasn't kidding. All day-- all day, I-- _mmph. Sorey._ "

Mikleo gives up on speaking in favor of wrapping his lips around the head and starting to take him into his mouth, closing his eyes in concentration, long lashes dusting his cheeks as he hums in contentment. That alone makes Sorey's knees buckle, like they'll give out at any second, but Mikleo is quick to steady him by pressing his hands to his hipbones, keeping him effectively pinned right where he is.

When Mikleo takes more of him in, purposefully taking his sweet, sweet time, he opens his eyes again to hold Sorey's gaze, clouded purple meeting dark green. It almost makes him feel guilty, thinking about just how good Mikleo looks with his head buried between his legs, his hair tickling his thighs, his eyes burning with desire that Sorey isn't sure he's ever seen-- Sorey swears he'd collapse to the floor if Mikleo's grip wasn't so steady.

Soon enough Mikleo is able to take him all the way, and he moans around him like Sorey is the best thing he's ever had. When Mikleo starts to bob his head and hollows his cheeks, moaning again, Sorey doesn't think he can take much more. Trembling hands move down to thread through Mikleo's hair, characteristically gentle but still pulling him even closer, unable to resist it.

"Mikleo, I can't-- I can't hold out like this, I--" Sorey babbles, helpless, knees wobbling dangerously, and Mikleo just nods in response before closing his eyes again, dragging his tongue up his arousal one last time, and releasing him with an obscene little pop.

It was just a warning; Sorey didn't expect him to stop, and if he wasn't as lost as he is right now, he'd probably beg him to keep going. He's certainly tempted, but Mikleo has almost never stopped before, so there must be _some_ sort of reason.

"You're not finishing here. I'm not letting you just yet," Mikleo smirks, answering his unspoken question and darting his tongue out to swipe at swollen, cherry red lips, which does _not_ help Sorey's situation. He's so hard he's aching, but then Mikleo is grabbing him by the cloak and all but dragging him to the bed, pushing him down and climbing up to straddle him the second Sorey's back hits the mattress.

Sorey stares up at him, eyes wide. He doesn't think he's ever seen Mikleo like this, this desperate and needy and in control, and he can't say he _minds_ it, not at all, but--

"The elixir... The effects will wear off, right? Maybe we should wait until-- M-Mikleo, I--"

He can't tell him to stop. He doesn't want him to stop. Right now, he thinks he needs his more than he's needed anything in his life, seeing Mikleo so unguarded.

" _Sorey,_ " Mikleo responds, sharp, and cants his hips down, grinding against him with a slow roll.

That's when Sorey decides that talking doesn't really matter anymore. There's a flush spreading down his neck as Mikleo starts undressing him, still mindful enough to handle the cloak carefully before unbuttoning and unfastening the shirt underneath with deft hands. All Sorey can do is watch, entranced; he doesn't even realize it when his clothes are unceremoniously tossed aside. His pants had been shoved down to his knees earlier, and Mikleo had gotten rid of those, too, leaving Sorey bare.

When Sorey does manage to process it, he mumbles, "I shouldn't be the only one undressed, you know." He's pouting, and Mikleo just scoffs and shakes his head before rolling his hips down against his arousal, slow and steady, leaning in to kiss him again, settling one hand on his side and toying with a feathered earring with the other, brushing against the shell of his earlobe.

Mikleo knows all his sensitive spots, and that gets to him, draws out a moan deep in his throat. Mikleo is making sounds, too, small and high-pitched and needy, and it's only fair when Sorey presses his hips up into his just to feel more of him, Mikleo's entire body jerking in response, the sound he makes not so small anymore.

"Is it really that good?" Sorey asks with a light smile, fully aware that it's a pointless question, moving his hands up to start pulling Mikleo's shirt off so he can grab him by the hips. Mikleo helps. He's smaller, paler, more slender, less toned, and it's like they were made for each other, made to slot together just right. This certainly isn't the first time that thought had crossed Sorey's mind, and he's sure it certainly won't be the last.

"God, yes, yes," Mikleo responds, mindless, shucking his shirt and burying his head in the crook of Sorey's neck, breathing hard. "Yes, yes, yes, Sorey, _please,_ yes, I need-- I've needed--"

"I know," Sorey whispers, understanding, and moves the hands clenched into the the sheets to the small of Mikleo's back. "I know. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Right here."

Mikleo nods, hair tickling Sorey's skin and making him giggle before he asks, "Is there lube?"

"Yeah, it's--" Sorey gestures to his bag, tossed right next to the bed. Mikleo sighs like it's the hardest thing in the world to duck down and fumble around until he can find it and dig it out, but he manages to squirm out of his pants while he's at it, the barrier of clothes finally out of the way.

"I'm going to ride you," Mikleo murmurs, matter of fact, voice low in his throat, settling in between Sorey's legs to arch his back and coat three fingers with just the right amount.

It's not like Mikleo to speak about things like this so candidly, and Sorey never knew just how much it turned him on until now. He just nods, shaking a little, and asks, "You don't want me to--?"

"I'll do it. Faster that way," he replies before slipping one finger inside himself and crooking it, shifting and allowing himself a little time to adjust. If it hurts, he doesn't show it, and Sorey watches, entranced, as he adds another. That's when Mikleo's eyes slip closed and soft little moans start escaping his lips, Sorey's name mixed in between them, Mikleo caught up in what he's doing to himself. By the time he hits a third and starts scissoring them until he presses against what he's looking for, he's biting his hand and gasping, "I need it to be you, Sorey, I _need_ this, I've been-- I've been holding back, and there were so many times I just wanted to drag you aside and--"

"I know," Sorey shushes him, "I know, I know," and Mikleo whines again before deciding he's stretched and prepared himself enough. Sorey is the one to lube himself up, breath hitching at the relief of getting some sort of contact again. He'd been so focused on Mikleo's every move, so utterly distracted, he hadn't even been thinking about himself, but between this and Mikleo's pretty mouth having been wrapping around him just minutes ago, he doesn't have much confidence that he'll be able to last too long. Now, with Mikleo pliant and hovering over him, waiting, Sorey's hands moving to clamp his hips again, he's very, very much aware.

"I'm going to move," Mikleo hums before sinking down, taking Sorey in almost all at once and seating himself on his cock rather than easing himself into it like he usually does. Sorey turns his head to muffle a gasp into the pillow, but Mikleo caresses a burning cheek and mutters, "Don't hold back," before rocking his hips once.

It's sort of a blur, then, because it all happens so fast-- Mikleo is riding him into the mattress in seconds with a near sob of Sorey's name, Sorey just murmuring, "I've got you, I've got you," the same reassuring, borderline incoherent nonsense that Mikleo is used to. They're beyond worrying about the possibility of the others hearing; they're too wrapped up in each other, in Sorey's hands running up and down Mikleo's back until he's groping his backside and Mikleo is tossing his head back with a sharp gasp. Sex is usually slower, softer, lazier, but just about nothing today has been ordinary, and Sorey supposes that this is no exception.

"Sorey." Mikleo practically chokes out his name, the bed creaking underneath their weight and the jerk of their hips. "Hurry up and _touch me,_ I can't take--"

Sorey's hand is wrapped around his dick before he can keep going, and he swears Mikleo almost sobs again. He's always been oversensitive, but it's like it's been tripled, like every little touch, every rock of their hips could send Mikleo right over the edge with just a little more. Sorey can't even process what Mikleo is saying anymore because there's a loud buzzing in his ears and all he can see is Mikleo above him, rising up only to crash back down again, crying out every single time he does.

Sorey catches something about how _full_ Mikleo is and swears under his breath, and soon, Mikleo's whole body is shaking. That's when Sorey moves a hand, one hand still groping him and the other pumping up and down before twisting his wrist in just the way Mikleo likes before Mikleo sobs again, actual tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and comes all over both their chests, jerking and trembling his way through his orgasm. Sorey coaxes him through it like he always does, unable to tear his gaze away, never stopping until Mikleo is gasping for air.

Usually, Mikleo just slumps over, tired and lazy, but this time he says, "Come inside me, Sorey," and just hearing Mikleo say something so lewd is enough to send Sorey tipping over the edge too. He bites down on his lips so hard he draws a bead of blood that Mikleo immediately leans in to kiss away, swallowing the loud sound Sorey makes and kissing him until they can't breathe anymore. Then he really _is_ slumping over, head lulling onto Sorey's sweat slick shoulder.

There's a brief period of silence before Sorey breaks it with a bewildered laugh. "Wow." There's nothing else to say, really.

Mikleo's only reply is a hum, completely and utterly sated, and he makes a content sound when Sorey cards his clean hand through his damp hair and pushes his matted bangs back, seeing the beads of sweat gathered at Mikleo's circlet. They're both a sweaty, sticky mess, a total disaster, truly, but they're both breathing too hard to even think about moving.

Eventually, Mikleo is the one to break the silence this time.

"I... I don't know what came over me." He sounds embarrassed, and when Sorey glances over to chance a look at him, Mikleo averts his gaze, cheeks stained pink. It seems like he's more or less back to himself.

"But it was good, wasn't it?" Sorey asks with a simple smile, reassuring, rubbing his bare back. "It's almost a shame we've gotta get rid of those elixirs."

"Not quite. I don't know if I have the energy to keep that up," Mikleo laughs weakly before wincing. "I'm going to be walking with a limp tomorrow. I'm already getting sore."

Right. Tomorrow. That'll be awkward.

Well, whatever. All Sorey can do is laugh again.

"So is that why you were staring at me all day?" Sorey asks when another minute passes, amusement lacing his tone.

"What do you think, idiot?" Mikleo chuckles, giving Sorey's forehead a flick that's too gentle to hurt.

"C'mon, I was just _wondering,_ I mean, I thought it was the heat or maybe all that sweat was making my hair stick up all funny or--"

"That just made it worse," Mikleo grumbles and sighs.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Another laugh, this one fonder than the last, and Sorey presses Mikleo close, Mikleo nuzzling into the spot between his shoulder and his neck in response. "We're a mess," Sorey points out, a smile in his voice.

"That's an understatement," Mikleo replies, and nestles in closer.

They don't do anything about it just yet, and honestly, Sorey could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> i love to sin


End file.
